


Confessions on the Hokage's couch

by Andrea_Belle



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Belle/pseuds/Andrea_Belle
Summary: Inojin and Shikadai are babysitting Himawari one night. A fluffy one-shot about their relationship.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikadai & Yamanaka Inojin, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Himawari & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Himawari/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Confessions on the Hokage's couch

Every year since the Great Shinobi War, there would be a memorial ball. Everyone who had participated in the war and fought for Konoha was invited. No minors were allowed though and so close to the date of the event, babysitters were in high demand. So much so that you could make some good money if you volunteered.

But tonight Inojin and Shikadai were babysitting for free, not only because the Hokage had asked them (begged really) , but because they could spend some time together.

Shikadai didn't like the seating arrangement, but they'd been tasked with babysitting an eleven year old Himawari, so this is what had to be done. Besides, it was probably good for him not to sit this close to Inojin anyway. At least not when there were no cushions on the couch. 

He cast a sideways glance at his best friend and took a moment to appreciate his appearance. Inojin was dressed simply in a black shirt and ripped jeans. His hair was done up in a long ponytail and the light blue eyes sparkled when they caught his. Himawari was sitting between them, holding the bowl of popcorn as she cast shy glances at Inojin. Shikadai couldn't blame her, Inojin was probably every Konohan's secret crush. The beautiful blonde boy didn't seem to notice, however.

"Oh my God." he said reaching over her to poke Shikadai. He didn't catch the sudden blush on Himawari's cheeks as his hand brushed past her nose. "This movie is amazing."

Shikadai felt the corner of his lips rise as he nodded. "Of course it is."

"I thought you'd pick out some sappy Christmas movie, but this is comedy gold." said Inojin taking some popcorn, accidentally brushing her hands with Himawari's. The poor girl turned as red as a tomato and Shikadai felt sorry for her when Inojin failed to notice yet again, instead finding excuses to catch Shikadai's curious green eyes.

"Himawari," said Shikadai kindly when the poor girl looked red enough to faint. "I know you said you were feeling tired. Would you like to go to bed? It's almost 11 already."

She jumped up instantly, grateful for the excuse.  
"Yes big brother Shika. Good night Ino- Inojin." she bowed at Inojin, the blush returning full force when he smiled at her. The eleven year old turned on her heel and rushed to her room, a squeal she let out a few seconds later. The door slammed shut and the boys were alone in the living room. 

"So," said Inojin looking at Shaikadai with perplexed eyes. "Why'd you send her away?"

"You're an idiot." said Shikadai fondly. "The poor girl has a crush on you."

Inojin spluttered over his can of cola. "What?"

Shikadai laughed. "You are so oblivious 'jin. A lot of people have a crush on you. Not just Himawari." he said.

"Really?" said Inojin with a frown. "How come no one ever asks me out?"

Shikadai shifted uncomfortably at that. There was a number of answers for Inojin's question. They were afraid of being tortured by the head of the Yamanaka Clan if they hurt Inojin, they were scared of what would happen if Sai found out someone was trying to take advantage of his only son, they were not imaginative enough to fathom how the shika-cho part of the trio would eviscerate them if Inojin so much as shed a single tear, but more than anything, they were terrified Inojin would look them in the eye, flutter his beautiful lashes and reject them. Heartbreak was after all the worst punishment.

"Himawari is sweet Shika." said Inojin quietly. "but I like men."

Shikadai nodded. They'd had this conversation about Inojin's sexuality before. He recalled how unsure Inojin was of himself and worried he was for the clans future. Of course, Shikadai had put all his concerns to rest with reassuring facts. It hadn't taken him too long to get the data together, because he'd done it before, ten years ago, at age six, for himself. But Inojin didn't have to know that.

"I'm going to die alone" said Inojin non-chalantly, sinking deeper into the couch and resting his hand over his stomach. Shikadai tried not to notice the washboard abs as the thin t-shirt rode up to reveal gently tanned skin.

"No, you won't." said Shikadai instantly. If he could help it, Inojin would never be alone or die for that matter. Ever. He slouched down on the couch too, resenting the distance between them- the hollow left behind where Himawari had sat. 

"I want a family Shika." said Inojin looking at him with such sincerity, Shikadai felt a strong tug at his heartstrings. "I want to come home to someone, to show him my flowers and to paint his picture."

Shkadai resisted the urge to point out that nine out of ten times, Inojin came to see Shikadai after a solo mission, no matter if he was injured and needed to go to the hospital first. The only time he didn't was if Shikadai was also away on a mission. He had taught Shikadai everything about flowers, so much so, Shikadai could work part time at the Yamanaka shop. And he'd seen Inojin paint him before, it still astonished him how much depth Inojin put to draw his eyes. He had to wonder did he really have that many layers of green?

"You'll find him someday Inojin." said Shikadai softly. "He'll be there for you. He'll be strong enough to protect you and keep you safe."

Inojin sighed before getting up and closing the space between them. He hugged Shikadai, wrapping his arms around his neck and smelling his hair. Shikadai was surprised but he hugged him back, taken aback by how hard it was to let go. 

"Shika," said Inojin as he withdrew and settled beside him, close enough so their bodies touched. "I know the rules, they don't allow a lot of things...but if I can't have you I'd rather die alone."

Shikadai didn't say anything to that, just leaned a little closer to the other boy. 

"We are sixteen, now." said Inojin idly playing with a long lock of hair. "We're both chunin. You can be a jounin whenever you feel like sitting for the exam."

"Inojin..." groaned Shikadai. He knew where this conversation was headed, and even though he wanted it so badly, he couldn't agree to it just yet.

"We earn a good amount through our missions already." said Inojin ignoring him. "We could get our own place. I could sell some artwork for a few extra bucks. I could cook your favourite everyday Shika. We could kiss anytime and cuddle. I could call you mine."

Shikadai's resolve broke a little at that. "'Jin," he said lifting up Inojin's face with this hands and kissing him soundly. He didn't care if Naruto and Hinata came home early and saw them through the window. He didn't care if he got disowned. Right now, Inojin was asking him to move in with him. God damn the whole wide world who said he couldn't say yes.

"I love you." he said when they finally broke for air. His eyes bore into a sea of blue that was blinking back tears. "I'm not letting you go 'Jin. We'll figure something out."

Inojin snuggled under Shikadai's chin, finding comfort in the rythmic beat of his heart. "Why did you ask me to find someone else?" he murmured as tears wet Shikadai's soft pullover. 

"I thought you'd be happier with someone else." he said rubbing soothing circles around Inojin's back. "All you've ever known is me Inojin. You came out to me. You dated me. You fell in love with me. You think I'm the one for you because you haven't explored anything else."

Inojin sat up at that to kiss Shikadai deeply. "I could say the same for you." he said. "But I am selfish Shika. I can't ask you to find happiness else where, when I know I can give it to you."

Shikadai's emerald eyes turned intense for a quick moment as he pulled Inojin onto his lap and guided him so he was straddling his waist. Their bodies pressed together and for a brief few minutes of passion, their world stopped. Their mouths searched one another's eagerly, their hands wandering everywhere. There was no denying just how elated they made each other. 

The bell rang just then, ruining the moment. Inojin effortlessly slid off and straightened their clothing with the speed and precision of a shinobi before opening the door with a smile.

"Thank you Inojin and Shikadai." said Hinata with a smile. "Is Himawari asleep?"

Inojin nodded. They'd helped her with her homework, fed her delicious pizza, watched her favourite show and then...made things awkward enough so she could go to bed.

"See you then Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata!" said Shikadai a tad too cheerfully as he caught Inojin's arm and dragged him out. "Goodnight."

They hastily walked out of the premises and it was only when they hit the streets that Shikadai let out a sigh. "Phew."

"Thanks for getting us out." said Inojin clutching his sides as he let out a laugh. The people on the busy street turned to look at the beautiful boy with such a pure laugh, before catching Shikadai's glare and turning away. "I got carried away, it's just, I want you so much...it's hard to stop." 

Shikadai suddenly stopped walking and pulled Inojin to a halt beside him as well. "Yes." he said simply.

It was a testament to how well Inojin understood Shikadai that he responded instantly. He stood on tiptoe and slung his arms around Shikadai's neck, kissing him with almost a dizzying feeling of happiness. 

"You sure?" he asked nevertheless, cupping the taller boy's cheek. Shikadai kissed him again, pulling him closer than ever. It didn't matter that the crowd was looking on. They'd talk when they moved in anyway.

"I'll think of something. We'll make a plan." said Shikadai. "But we'll stay together. I promise."

He took Inojin's hand and dropped him home, leaning in for a last kiss over the picket fence. "I'll come by tomorrow to talk to your parents." said Shikadai a warm contentment to his face. "Then we'll go house hunting."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Inojin and Shikadai so much! <3 Thank you for reading!  
> Do let me know your thoughts! They add a spring to my steps and makes the dull day so much better.


End file.
